Namek Jr
'''Namek Jr '''is the son of "The Namek" aka Piccolo when hr fused with Kami to fight imperfect Cell. Namek Jr first came to be when the Frontier Saiyans came to Goku's world to xact their revenge against Vegeta for destroying Mardock and the rest of the Frontier Saiyans. Piccolo at the brink of death from his short and hopeless battle against Super Tregeta. Thus in order to renegenerate his vital wounds and save his life, he had to cough up a Namekian egg in launch across the earth and thus Namek Jr was BORN!!! Namek Jr's childhood and ideal Adolecence As the six and a half years prior to Dysin Buu, Despite the village where Goku visited back in Dragonball that raised Jr as if he was a normal human being, Namek couldn't keep being reminded of his father and the Z-fighters struggle against the Frontier Saiyans and all the innocent people who had died by the new Saiyans savagery. Although they were easily revived with the dragonballs, Namek still resented and hated the Frontier Saiyans for what they had done especially the one that led to his creation... TREGETA!!! And even with all the love in the world in which made Namek a great person overall, he still had the desire to kill Tregeta and avenge the honor of the Z-fighters. Namek during the Saiza Saga 6 in a half years have passed since the Frontier Saiyans, and one year has passed since Majin Buu. As the Chaos progresses, it almost seems lost as Gohan is out cold and Mohan is getting ripped apart. Then when all seemed lost, Namek appears and joins the fight against Dysin Buu. Namek was stronger than Piccolo and the Z-fighters put together next to the Saiyans. But Dysin Buu regeneration and savagery was too much that he bargined for. It was a hard fought battle but in the end, Namek never had a chance; and Buu wasn't merciful in Namek's death. Right he was down for the count, Buu fire an intense energy blast and obliterated what was left of Namek!!! Piccolo was devastated and enraged due to the endurement of his son's death. Namek was revived after Mohan's death near the very end. There's a possibility that later on Namek merges with Dende. Namek in Dragonball super Shortly after the battle with dysin buu, namek decided to learn train and interact with his people on new namek and become stronger. He resides there to this very day; however, gauging namek's power, he'd be around super perfect cell minimum and SSJ3 goku maximum. The reason tht piccolo compets in the universal tournament instead of namek is simply because of training gohan again in which gave him a power increase to the point tht is beyond namek. One will never know if namek will get another appearance in the series but if he does he would be considered one of the strongest fighters of the next generation of namekian warriors. Category:Namekian Category:Super Namek Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Made Characters